Resurrection of Fire
by Kyniska
Summary: Firekit is born in the Clans new home. He looks exactly like the legendary Firestar and the cats believe he is Firestar resseructed. Can FIrekit live up to his splendid reputation? Or will he grow powerhungry and fail like TIgerstar?
1. The Prophecy

**Hi! New story! Credit for this stories idea goes to Spirithunter and ForceStar. Each of you will receive my Idea medal in due time. R&R peeps!**

**The Prophecy**

A pale moon glowed above the clearing. A pool ringed with stones stood in the middle, the stars reflecting on the pale face of the water. A rustle came one from the surrounding bushes and a cat leapt out, landing on one of the tall boulders. His pelt was fiery orange and it glowed in the moonlight. Another cat padded out of the bushes and trotted up to join him on noiseless feet. She was a bluish gray she-cat and her eyes glowed icy blue.

A flood of cats began to appear, some leaping out from behind the bushes, some coming from behind the boulders. They all sat in rows around the pool. Soon the flood slowed to a trickle and then it stopped. Many of the cats stepped forward and looked in the pool. Some gasped and then drew back and others dipped their paws in the pool and stirred it around, looking intently into the waters.

A hum of whispering began to rise from the assembled cats. The blue-gray cat gave a signal with her tail and the cats fell silent. She motioned to the cat beside her and he stepped forward. As he opened his mouth to speak a smoky black cat gave a cry.

"And what does the great Firestar think he can do about the doom that is to come?" He sneered. Cries and yowls of protest rose from the mass of cats. The black cat sniffed and flattened his ears.

"Peace, Blackstar." The orange cat called Firestar meowed with a hint of a growl in his voice. Blackstar fell silent but his eyes narrowed and his unsheathed claws gripped the ground and dug into the soft soil. Firestar gazed at his sternly and then began to speak.

"Blackstar spoke truth. StarClan can do nothing to prevent this doom from coming. You have all seen what is to occur. You have also seen the one who may save all four Clans." The cats murmured their agreement and Blackstar sheathed his claws.

"A cat will be born with the power to stop the darkness which will cover the forest in doom." And the word _doom_ was taken up by all the cats and passed around until the word rumbled through the clearing like thunder. **A/n Yes this is like in the NP but it's still StarClan and it's awesome isn't it?** The cat beside stepped forward.

"The doom will come." She meowed.

"But the fire will turn it to ashes." A ginger queen spoke up. The she-cat on the boulder nodded.

"Unless the tiger quenches the fire with a flood. What will we do it this cat does not turn out to be the right one Bluestar? Will the warrior code be enough to protect the forest from this darkness?" A tabby tom growled darkly from the back. Bluestar's gaze clouded. She bowed her head and didn't answer for a minute.

"I don't know Dustpelt." She whispered so the assembled cats could barley hear her. "Perhaps the Clans will be able to find a solution as they did back at the Moving."

"And if not?" Dustpelt's face was as hard as stone. Bluestar looked him with sorrow in her eyes.

"If not?" She repeated. "If not, Dustpelt. Then the ranks of StarClan will be filled and maybe- and maybe-" Her voice caught in her throat and she gave a little moan. Firestar finished her words.

"And maybe never be added onto again." He meowed softly. The cats gasped and even Dustpelt's face changed from hard and demanding to one of sorrow.

"Go now." Firestar continued speaking. "Go to your Clans. Tell them all they can know. If there is any way to avoid this doom then the Clans must be warned." The cats began to disperse. Soon only Firestar and Bluestar were left.

"Oh, Firestar." She moaned. "It is long since I could take a kittypet into my Clan and drive a traitor out. I feel my strength is fading. So many tragedies have gone through the Clans. I think this may be my last. It is you who will have to lead StarClan when I go to rest. My strength dies. Soon I will go to join the Elderly. If the Clans survive this I can go at peace." She padded away from him and he followed her. Soon the clearing was empty and no cat saw the image of a dancing flame in the pool and a tiger dancing around it.

The moonlight shimmered and soon a cloud covered it leaving the clearing in shadow. Only the lingering light of the fire on the water penetrated the darkness as StrarClan went to warn their Clans or the darkness that would soon cover the forest in a shroud of gloom.

**What do you think? Personally, I thought it was pretty good but hey. You are the ones with the opinion! You have the power of the review!** **Now use it! And by the Moving it means NP series. And the Elderly are the members of StarCLan who are tired and wish to spend the rest of eternity in comfort and happiness cause  
StarClan can't die.  
**


	2. The Birth, the Truth, and a New Friend!

**Wow! I never expected 5 reviews in only two days! You people are wonderful! Thank you! Huggies for everyone!**

**The Birth**

Brightsun slept peacefully in her den. The smells of herbs wafted to her nose from the acrid perfume of dandelion milk to the soothing aroma of thyme. She dreamed she was in a forest, not one that she knew but one that she guessed was part of the old forest of legends and stories.

She gazed around at her surroundings, confused, but curious. Four great oaks stood before her. A huge stone seemed to glow in the middle of the clearing. A surge of curiosity went through Brightsun and she bounded up the side of the rock to see the view from the top. She stopped short. A huge ginger cat was sitting on top of the rock, his pelt glowing like flame in the moonlight.

"Welcome Brightsun." He meowed, his eyes glowing like emeralds.

"H-how do you know my name?" Brightusn stammered. He didn't answer, but bent towards her until she could feel his breath on her neck.

"A great darkness is coming." He meowed and is tone made Brightsun's back hair stand up on edge. "A doom is coming but it will be turned to ashes by the fire. But beware." His voice was cold and sad and it gave Brightsun shivers to listen. ""Beware," he repeated. "For if the fire does not burn bright then the tiger will rise up and douse the fire in a great flood. Beware…" His voice began to fade and so was his body. Suddenly Brightsun realized who it was.

"Firestar! Firestar! What do you mean?" She cried out but he was gone. In his place a tiny kit slept on the rock. He looked exactly like Firestar but smaller and softer. His eyes opened and he spoke with Firestar's voice.

"Beware…" He mewed and then he faded away. Brightsun whirled around, looking for a way out of the clearing. She looked down and gasped. The rock was thinning, any second now it would dissolve… Faintly she looked around. She heard someone calling her name faintly.

"Brightsun! Brightsun! Wake up!" Brightsun jolted out of her dream. Greensilver stood over her, his face twisted in worry.

"What is it?" Brightsun meowed.

"It's Frostpetal. She's having her kits but it doesn't seem right… I mean, they seem to be - stuck."

"Oh, StarClan help us all!" Brightsun cried. She sprang up and dashed around her den, grabbing supplies. Then she rushed out.

In the nursery Frostpetal lay on the mossy ground panting. She groaned and Brightsun rushed to her side.

"Where is Redclaw at a time like this?" She growled in frustration.

"He said he was going to get some herbs on the WindClan border. He didn't know Frostpetal was going to kit tonight."

"Stupid kit." Brightsun muttered. "Well, go get him!" She glared at Greensilver. He gaped at her. She reconsidered. These were his kits. He needed to be there and Frostpetal needed his support.

"Send Skypaw." She meowed. "And hurry!" Greensilver dashed out and Brightsun turned to Frostpetal. She looked at her back end and caught a glimpse of orange fur. Her dream flashed through her mind but she pushed it out. A cat's life lay in her paws.

She grabbed a swathe of moss dipped in yellow dandelion juice and began to wipe the opening. Frostpetal groaned and howled but not so much as before.

"Push Frostpetal! Push!" cried Brightsun.

Suddenly Greensilver burst back into the nursery with Redclaw at his heels. In Brightsun's jaws, she clutched a damp ginger kit. She gave Greensilver a nod and set the kit down next to Frostpetal and the kit whimpered. Frostpetal nudged it forward. Sensing her warmth, the kit struggled forward on unsteady legs. Then, finding a nipple it latched on and began to suckle.

Frostpetal, Greensilver, and Brightsun watched this tiny miracle, as it seemed to well before their eyes. Greensilver gave a tiny moan of happiness and delight.

"It's a tom." Brightsun told them. Then she remembered her dream and how Firestar had seemed to become the kit. She gasped. Greensilver looked up, puzzled.

"What is it Brightsun?" he asked. Brightsun blinked.

"I have to tell you something." She meowed. "And I'm not sure you will like it…"

0.0.0.0.** A/n From now on it will be centered on Firekit and his feelings. This part starts when two moons have passed. Enjoy!**

"Hey Firekit! You wanna play the Brokenstar game?" Snowkit nudged her best friend. He yawned.

"Snowkit! It's past our bedtime!"

"So? Our mothers say we can stay up. And that was when they really attacked!" Firekit groaned.

"Do you actually _listen_ to the history lessons the elders give?" Snowkit blushed.

"So what if I do?" she squeaked. "Come _on_ Firekit! It'll be fun! And you can be Firestar! _Please_? Stormkit and Talonkit say they'll play!"

"I'm always Firestar." Firekit mumbled, but then he agreed.

"Okay." said Stormkit. "Now, I'll be Brokenstar and I will be hiding. Then Firestar," he gestured at Firekit. "And Yellowfang." He motioned at Snowkit. "Will sneak up on Blackfoot and me." Talonkit smiled.

"Okay." he said. "Let's start!" He and Stormkit ran to a hole in the mossy wall and sat there, waiting. Firekit and Snowkit quickly went through the creeping-up part and went to the battle.

"Get out of here Brokenstar!" Firekit cried. "You are a bad leader and I am Firestar! The greatest leader the forest has ever seen!" He reared up and Stormkit cringed in half-real terror.

Suddenly a sliver of moonlight came through the brambles of the nursery walls. It shone on Firekit and his pelt gleamed like real fire. Stormkit jumped and ran to huddle with Snowkit and Talonkit. Snowkit gazed at Firekit with clouded eyes.

"Fire." She murmured, her voice almost inaudible. "The Prophecy. A great doom." Then her regular expression came back and she look frightened. She dashed away towards Brightsun's den. Stormkit and Talonkit exchanged confused glances and then took off after their sister leaving Firekit cold, confused, and alone.

He looked after them for a moment and then turned away. He went to Frostpetal.

"Mother?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, pumpkin?" She replied gently.

"Why does everyone treat me different? Why do the treat me like Robinstar?" Firekit gazed up at his mother with puzzled green orbs peering into her like two emeralds. Frostpetal looked uncomfortable, like a thorn was caught in her paw and she couldn't get it out.

"Now honey." She began uncertainly. "This may come as quite a shock to you but I want to you know that I still love you no matter what." These mysterious words intrigued Firekit and he motioned for her to go on.

"Well, right before you were born Brightsun had a dream…"

_A little while later_

"Firestar? Inside me?" Firekit looked confused.

"Yes sweetie. We think his spirit is inside you and that you will grow up to be as great as him. Isn't that great?" she gave a very forced smile. Firekit didn't smile back.

"So I'm not me?" he cried. "You always tell me how special I am but I'm not really? I'm just a-a spirit?" His voice was high-pitched and squeaky.

"No, no! Not at all!" Frostpetal tried to calm him down.

"No wonder everyone treats me different!" Firekit exclaimed. Then he ran out of the nursery leaving Frostpetal behind.

0.0.0.0

Firekit ran and ran. He ran out of camp and through the woods. When he reached the Weeping Willow he ran to it and howled with unhappiness.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" He shouted over and over again. He pressed his face to the ground and screamed. A swallow landed next to him and chirped. He raised his head.

"Hi." He managed. The swallow made a noise that sounded like "Heeloo" to Firekit. He gasped.

"Can-can you speak Cat?" he whispered. The bird nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Witeeeebrest." The bird replied.

"Witebrest?" The bird tried again.

"Whiteebreastt."

"Whitebreast?" The bird nodded.

"I'm Firekit." He glanced around and realized he was lost. "Can you show me the way out of here?" Whitebreast nodded and flapped her wings. Firekit followed her almost forgetting about what his mother had told him earlier. He had just made friends with a bird!

**Yes he did! And that becomes key to the plot! So pay attention to the chapter! And review! Rosetail's Loyalty signing off!**


End file.
